ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Exzir's BLU Spell Swap Gear Guide
Hey so Minuet Earring gives +1 Dex and +1 Str and its only 45k on Asura, so this would be great instead of the Triumph Earring in the Dex/Str build.--Bushey 19:40, October 3, 2009 (UTC) For the STR/DEX build it will not do the same damage and will require you to have 1 more slot in inventory space. The Triumph Earring has 2 STR that is also the Primary MOD for all psyical BLU spells so free up some INV space when you can afford these. FYI BLU's require the most amount of gear of any other job out there. You have DEX STR STR/DEX STR/VIT STR/INT STR/MND AGI Store TP builds. Getting as much armor that will cross between the 8 builds is best. Exzir 16:42, October 19, 2009 (UTC) How to Calulate mods. If a mod is 50% for both you simply add all the +'s for both Stats and get a number. So for Str and Dex simply add all the DEX and STR and get a number and that number. That number /2 = STR/DEX mod. If you have a 40% and 20% then you will add the 40% +'s x2 and the 20% +'s and devide buy 5 and you will get your 40% nd 20% modifiers. 50% is 1/2 of each number. 40% is 1/5th of 2x or 2/5th. 20% is 1/5th. "I have found that over 600 Def has added 0 damage to the spell and sacrficeing STR for more def once over 600 has yealded lwer damage. Shield is not going to be suggested you can use one or not have not seen a diff in the spell damage. Target DEF before Cacoon and Taco is 321." This is patently and absolutely false. Try using Cannonball with and without double Minne Effect (which should boost defense with self-buffs from approximately 600 to over 800) and then say DEF "has added 0 damage to the spell." The damage differential should be a couple hundred damage without Chain Affinity or Azure Lore. A shield is not optional. An Acheron Shield +1 will add an additional 28 defense to your pre-buff defense rating, making 321 defense that much easier to get. If you're afraid of taking damage, a Genbu's Shield is adequate as well. When /THF, there's nothing better to have in your offhand anyway, making a shield the only viable thing for you to be using. For me, SATACA cannonball eaisly works every single time I try it, you have to be directly behind your ally, but you can even SATACA from max casting range when your ally is right next to the target (Odin and Ixion are good examples, where it's too dangerous to be by the tanks). As a matter of fact, it's extreamly useful endgame. In response to what you said about defence, to me, there appears to be a cap on the amount of defense needed, against monsters like kirin, double minne seems to add less than 20-30 damage, I usually prefer to have strength or occationally vit songs instead. Also, I believe the Mirage Shalwar +1 is a great item for legs, 5 vit and more def than the galliard trousers. As for your weapon, though a sword and shield are nice to have, I believe if you are going for pure stats, then a staff and grip are most useful, Vulcan staff or Terra staff + mythril grip for + 7 in str or vit and +2 in the opposite stat. I usually use this combination against stronger notorious monsters because, without accuracy food, it's very difficult to hit them and build tp, even if you do hit them, it's not uncommon to hit for 0. Mishli